The present invention relates to mobiles and particularly to dynamic mobiles driven by a motor.
It is popular these days for people to have many different types of items in homes, offices and other places that, when watched, bring a feeling of calmness and relaxation or which draw attention and interest. These items include aquariums, computer screen-savers with an aquarium or other pleasing image, fountains and waterfalls and they all provide rhythmical wave patterns that can lead to a state of greater relaxation, a sense of peace and calmness. They produce an effect that is similar to the effect of being out at the ocean and watching the waves.
Currently Feng Shui, the Chinese art of creating balanced and healthy living environments, has found acceptance in modem American interior design. They define rhythmically moving mobiles as Chi or energy generating. There is a need for mobiles that operate in pleasing rhythmical ways and that therefore align with Feng Shui""s ideas of rhythmical movement of objects and things hanging to create healthier and happier living space.
While there have been many mobiles produced, there still is a need for improved dynamic mobiles that are both pleasing and interesting.
The present invention is a mobile including an elastic spine having a length extending between a first spine end and a second spine end. A plurality of ribs are spaced apart along the length of the spine, each rib having a long dimension extending between a first rib end and a second rib end where each rib is attached to the spine between the first rib end and the second rib end. A motor is connected to the spine for rotating the spine and the attached ribs to cause the ribs to torque the spine in rotational patterns propagated along the length of the spine.
In the mobile, the ribs are parallel and are aligned and clamped onto the vertical spine. The spine functions as a slow-wave, discrete-element torsional transmission line. The motor which may remain ON for extended periods or may be operated by a chip or other mechanical or electronic means which turns the motor ON and OFF at variable intervals according to a motor sequence. The operation of the motor causes the spine to twist, affecting an apparent spiral motion through the length of spine as the ribs rotate. The motor ON and OFF sequencing is set to coordinate with the length and material of the spine and the attached ribs and weights.
The present invention is a mobile that is a transmission torsion line hung on the vertical axis on a spine that is made from a material that has both lateral as well as longitudinal stretching ability. A material such as neoprene sheets cut in strips works quite well. Though other materials can also be used. Attached to this vertical spine are ribs that come out at an angle that can be 90 degrees but could also be more or less. At one end of the spine is attached a mechanical device that causes the mobile to rotate. At the other side of the spine is a weight of some sort to keep tension on the spine causing the mobile to hang plumb. In addition the mobile could be hung reversed, with the rotating device at the bottom as long as the top is attached to a swivel that puts tension on the spine while also allowing the mobile to rotate.
In the case that a rotation device was not present, or was shut off, the invention could also operate by an individual pushing on one or more of the ribs, giving it an impulse of kinetic energy that would then be transmitted through the invention as a wave pattern.
The rotation device could be on continually, creating a more or less helix pattern in the mobile. This helix pattern is formed through the use of the elastic spine that allows the invention to fall behind itself as it is rotating. The ribs then reveal this pattern of falling behind, but always in order, as a helix pattern. This helix pattern is in dynamic equilibrium when the motor is continually rotating. In addition, through some mechanical manner, an intermittent action of rotation can be generated to add greater complexity to the wave pattern of the mobile. This is through an intermittent feature in the rotation device, as a timer or circuitry, or through, in some way, holding back one of the ribs and then freeing it in a periodic pattern.
This intermittent pattern of rotation creates a complex series of wave patterns in the transmission torsion line going in and out of the helix pattern. This leads to greater interest by the observer as the mobile becomes more visually engaging.
At the end of each rib there may be a bead attached to create a more interesting device. Though it is not essential that anything be at the ends of the ribs. These beads can be made of any material such as plastic, wood or leaded glass. If beads are used at the end of the ribs, then they must be balanced, either in weight or by adjusting the place where the rib is joined to the spine, creating what looks visually asymmetrical but is balanced weight wise.
This present invention, a vertically oriented discrete motion torsion line, generates a complex but rhythmical wave pattern produced by the oscillation of the individual ribs as the entire mobile rotates on an elastic spine, that presents itself as a relaxing addition to any living space.
The present invention aligns itself perfectly with Feng Shui""s ideas of rhythmical movement of objects and things hanging to create healthier and happier living space.